


这位神父请你矜持  后续3.

by jiangheng



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	这位神父请你矜持  后续3.

你的同学说你最近变得活泼了。  
是啊，因为你懒得和他们计较乱七八糟的小事了。现在比起那些人，在你心中，普奇神父占据的比重较多。  
无论学校或家里发生了什么让你烦心的事情，这些都会在他的爱抚和亲吻中烟消云散。

“嘿，xx，听说你们老师要结婚了？”  
斯嘉丽的声音和她的脚步声从房间那儿飘了过来，她手里托着一面小镜子，头也不抬地走到你坐着的沙发边上。  
自从她和詹姆斯开始交往以后，那面镜子就好像黏在她手上了似的，无时无刻不照印着她每天颜色都不一样的嘴唇。  
“是啊，不过还早呢，几个月以后吧。她邀请我们去她的婚礼。你也想去?”  
“有那么点吧……我好想和詹姆斯在婚礼上跳舞，但他那天有事。”  
“那你为什么不去动物园找只猩猩跟你跳?我感觉应该差不多。”  
“闭嘴，别这么说他……唉，我觉得太可惜了，而且普奇神父也会在的啊。”  
你从沙发上抬起头。  
“他会吗？”  
“当然，他是神父啊，他要宣读誓词的。”

那可真好，你想。这样一来婚礼也不会太无聊了。

“空条徐伦……”  
普奇神父的眼睛颤动了一下。  
这条情报总算是来了。不枉他之前花费那么多心思调查。  
他收起面前的照片和文件，将它们放进衣服口袋里。  
终于，他终于可以开始布局了。他已经做了很多准备，也收集了不少替身能力。  
他本应立刻开始自己的计划，应该去着手调查空条承太郎和他的女儿，可他想起了答应过你的事情。他告诉你他不会离开。  
他曾说过希望你能幸福，这不是谎言。  
如今他似乎陷入了进退两难的境地，要么走，要么留，而呆在这儿是肯定无法进行计划的。

门口传来轻微的脚步声。  
可现在已经快十二点了，家里不应该还有人没睡。  
他有些奇怪地站起身，想要开门看看。  
门一开，他就对上了你惊讶的目光。  
“已经很晚了，你怎么还不睡？”  
他瞥了眼你的睡衣，柔声问你。  
“我……睡不着，今天我看了部鬼片。”  
你说着耸了耸肩。说实话你现在慌得不行，外面的走廊一片漆黑，你的房间地板也总是吱呀吱呀地响，搞得你心惊胆战，怎么也睡不着。  
于是犹豫一番后，你决定悄悄过来找他。  
其实你已经在门外站了一会儿了，因为你不确定会不会打扰到他，但你已经没胆子再穿过漆黑的走廊和客厅回到自己的房间了。万幸，在你鼓起勇气敲门之前，他主动把门打开了。  
你身后的客厅地板又吱呀响了一声，听上去就像有什么东西在黑暗中走过来了，你吓得肩膀一颤。  
普奇神父看着你瑟瑟发抖的样子，主动侧过身，示意你进来。  
你飞快地窜进了他的房间，看着他关上了门。  
“抱歉……我……”  
“我很高兴你会来找我，我以为比起我，你的父母或者姐姐会让你更有安全感。”  
他真诚地对你说，黑棕色的眼睛温柔地注视着你。  
“他们不会收留我的。”  
你告诉他。确实，斯嘉丽或者爸爸妈妈一定会以你已经十七岁了为由，把你赶回房间。  
“原来如此。那么……你今晚要留下来吗？”  
他抱起胳膊看着你，一只手轻捏着自己的下巴。  
“呃……我可以吗？”  
“当然，只是明天早上你可能要早点起来，否则你的父母会发现你不在床上。”  
他说。  
“我会的，”你顿时松了一口气，感激又高兴地对他说，“谢谢！”  
“现在已经很晚了，去睡吧，”他指了指那张你还挺熟悉的床，“如果你介意和我同床共枕的话，我可以睡地上。”  
你急忙摇头。

他关了房间的灯。  
你缩在床的一角，瞪着眼睛看着黑暗的房间。  
该死，你又想起那部鬼片的内容了。片子里长着猫脸的老太太会躲在床底吃婴儿的脸孔，床底每有一点响动，你就怕得不敢闭眼。  
你动弹了一下，把自己蜷得更紧了些。  
床的另一侧也传来了些动静。普奇神父似乎转向了你这边。  
“如果我抱着你，你会觉得好一点吗？”  
他的声音贴着床单和被子传了过来。  
“呃……也许?”  
你说着小心翼翼地翻了个身。  
他伸出一只手臂，环着你的肩背把你搂进他怀里。  
隔着一层衣服布料，你能感觉到他温热的体温。他的手托着你的后背，让你很有安全感。  
你在黑暗里四下看了看，视线被他的脖子和领口挡住了。四周都是他身上那股教堂蜡烛独有的香味。  
好吧，你现在感觉好多了，毕竟猫脸老太太估计不可能把他抱着你的胳膊掰开再把你拖到床底。仔细想想，他还是个神父，专业驱鬼。  
抱着这样的想法，你把胳膊轻轻搭在他的侧肋上，安心地闭上了眼睛。

他醒来时你已经溜回房间了。他是被你关门的响动弄醒的。  
他本想叫住你，可仔细想想，似乎没有这个必要。  
“普奇，你都在这里待了快半年了。”  
出现在墙角的白色替身阴阳怪气地对他说道。  
“我很快就走。”  
普奇神父的声色变得低沉起来。  
“你不是说想要那个小姑娘幸福什么的吗？感觉她已经完全离不开你了呢。”  
白蛇说着看向门口你离开的方向。它的声音和自己的本体一模一样，语气却和他相差甚远。  
普奇神父靠在床上，他看着自己的替身，黑棕色的眼睛闪烁着从窗帘透进来的阳光。  
他白色的睫毛颤动了一下，无比镇静而以至于听上去有些冷漠地回答道。  
“……常有人说，与其从天堂堕入地狱，不如从一开始就只身在人间。”

“呃……怎么说呢？我不敢骗你说好看……总之挺合适的。”  
斯嘉丽看着你酒红色的礼服裙子，用鼓励的语气挖苦道。  
“再见，你一个人待在家里吧，斯嘉丽。”  
你嘲讽地丢下一句，拎起自己的单肩背甩上肩走出门去。  
莉亚和雅各布在街角等你。  
普奇神父很早就出门了，你猜他也是去阿曼达小姐的婚礼现场了。大约一个月前斯嘉丽跟你说他会去，但你没问他，因此你也不确定。  
早知道你就趁着那天晚上跑去他房间的时候问一下了，这样你才好决定今天涂不涂口红。

你还是涂了，走进会厅的时候你的老师阿曼达小姐还夸了你两句。她说你的口红和你的裙子很配。  
你也回礼了她两句，你说她的婚纱看上去像天使一样可爱。实际上也确实是这样，她人长得漂亮，衣服也华丽可人。  
婚礼开始的时候她眼含泪光，看上去激动又幸福。你很为她高兴，但你的心思更多的放在普奇神父身上。  
斯嘉丽诚不欺你，他果然来了。还好你涂了口红，否则你的裙子一定和你很不搭配。

“我以圣灵，圣父，圣子的名义宣布，新郎新娘正式结为夫妻，现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”  
普奇神父抬起头宣布道，他话音刚落，四周就想起了震耳的掌声和欢呼。  
他比新郎高了快半个头，站在主婚台上很抢眼。  
莉亚拉起你的胳膊，随着人流走向舞厅。可你也不怎么会跳舞，去了也只是拿着盛香槟的高脚杯坐在一边。  
你有点兴致缺缺，这样的舞会从来不是你发挥的场合，因此你沉默地看着雅各布在你面前手舞足蹈。  
当的一声，你的杯子被雅各布伸来的手打到了，酒杯里的液体溅在了你的裙子上。  
“天呐，我去下洗手间……”  
你说着放下杯子站起身，匆匆忙忙地跑向舞厅后面的走廊。  
穿过翩翩起舞的人群，走廊上一个人也没有，一扇厚重的门将舞厅里欢腾的音乐隔在了外面，听上去遥远沉闷。  
你在装修华美，灯火通明的走廊里找了半天也没找到洗手间在哪儿。这种典雅的酒店里一般都有点设计上的失误，要不就是找不到洗手间，要不就是找不到电梯。  
于是你站在大理石地砖的走廊里四下张望。  
“xx?你怎么在这儿?”  
一个熟悉的声音从你身后传来。  
你一转头，只见普奇神父站在不远处看着你。他四下看了看，向你走过来。皮鞋跟在地砖上扣击发出轻微的回声。  
“我的老师结婚，”你向他解释道，“然后……我在找洗手间。”  
你抿了抿嘴唇，暗自希望口红没有被香槟冲淡。  
“你的口红很好看。”  
他似乎是看出了你的心思，微笑着夸赞道。  
你冲他笑了笑，心里欢呼雀跃起来。不枉你花了那么久找了一只合适的颜色。  
“洗手间在里面的房间，要我带你去吗？”  
他说着拧开了墙边一扇门的金属把手。里面似乎是个客房一样的小房间。  
“不用啦，我自己去就行。”  
你说着侧身窜进了他打开的房门。  
“等一下。”  
他忽然拉住了你的胳膊，在你疑惑又惊讶的目光下把你拉了回来。  
他低头看着你，睫毛在他的眼底铺撒下一片温润的阴影。   
“嗯?”  
他抿了抿嘴唇，一手附上你的脸颊轻抚了几下。他的手指很热，指腹摩擦你的脸时让你感到一丝灼烧般的疼痛。  
“你希望我亲你吗？现在。”  
他低声问你。   
会厅里的舞曲在走廊里沉闷地回响。你看着他棕色的眼睛，不自觉地点了点头。  
好吧……又来了，他又在诱惑你了，但你对他的蛊惑甘之如饴。  
你抬起头，微张开嘴探出舌尖。  
他低头吻住你，仔仔细细地厮磨舔咬你的唇瓣。  
你很好奇为什么他的唇舌既温暖又柔软。让你一触到就难以自持。  
他吮吸着你的舌尖，描摹你的口腔，动作温柔但不容你抗拒。  
他吻得太仔细了，让你产生了一种这是他为了记住你的错觉。  
随着房间门被推开的吱呀一声，你搂着他的脖子跌进房间。  
你没空低头看着脚下，腿弯磕在了茶几边缘，于是你腿一软坐在了矮茶几上。他顺势松开了你，突然的失重感让你吓了一跳。  
他蹲下身，单膝跪在地上注视着你。  
窗帘外透进来的一点亮光将桌上植被的光影投在他的脸侧。他本线条分明的坚毅的脸侧被光影晕开，看上去柔和了不少。  
他伸手抚摸你的脸，顺着你的下颌骨线条一点一点磨蹭到下巴。  
“……神父?”  
你眨了眨眼睛，侧过头张口抿住他的虎口处，探出舌头舔吻着他炙热的肌肤。  
他收回手，托着你的腰把你从茶几上抱了起来，让你的双腿环着他的腰。他抱着你在沙发上坐下，背靠着抱枕，双臂搂着你的腰肢。  
舞厅里换上了叮叮当当的钢琴曲，柔和的旋律顺着空旷的走廊传进房间，混杂着你和他接吻时的水声，整个屋子里的空气都变得绵软起来。  
他撩起你的头发，轻咬住你的脖子，吮吸你动脉处的肌肤。  
你莫名地觉得他现在兴致挺高，不，好像这么说也不太妥当。往常他的所作所为都像是在安慰你，一切动作都是为了你的欢愉。今天稍有点不一样。  
你趴在他的肩上，感受他的舌头和唇齿在你的脖子上轻咬吮吸。他闭着眼皱着眉，在你的脖颈处留下一个响吻。  
这个吻一定会留下红印，因为他吸得还挺用力。  
你愣了一下。他以前从来不会在你身上留下痕迹。  
“抱歉……”  
普奇神父瞥了眼你的神色，他轻轻揉了揉刚才啃咬的地方，挪开眼神低声说了句。  
“没关系……我，我没有……”你睁大眼睛盯着他，“我是说……我不介意。”  
你说着摸了摸那处红印。  
他看了你一会儿，双手伸到你背后，拉开了你的裙子拉链。  
那拉链不好拉，于是你背过手帮他去解。  
你的裙子自带胸贴，因此你没在里面加穿内衣。  
当裙子从你身上滑落时，他看着你裙子下不再有任何遮盖的光裸的胸脯，目光复杂地挑了下浅色的眉尾。  
你憋着笑避开他的目光，解开了他的衣服。  
那身严肃的制服滑落在沙发下的地板上，和你的红裙子叠在一起。  
沙发上方的窗帘外隐隐约约的光亮投在他身后，让你被完全笼罩在他的阴影里。  
现在他的上半身靠在纱布质感的米色窗帘之间，脖子和肩膀紧实的轮廓被染上了一层微弱的绒光。  
他的手伸向你的腿心，食指和中指抵住花核轻轻揉捏起来。  
“啊啊……”  
这感觉没有直接进入来得爽快，反而产生了一种欲望得不到彻底满足的痛苦。  
你呻吟起来，在他身上扭动挣扎。  
他加重手上的力度，一边吻上你微张的唇一边揉着你的花核。  
“别……”  
你夹紧腿央求他，他注视着你湿润的眼睛，松开了手。  
他向来对你很好很好，从来不会强迫你干什么，无论你有什么想法他都对你有求必应。  
你得到了解脱，软着身子倒在沙发上。  
他俯身吻了吻你的小腹，随即欺身而上，双臂撑在你脑袋两侧，扶着你的胯部一挺腰进入了你。  
阳具被软肉紧紧包覆的快感让他不禁皱起眉。  
“嗯……好孩子……”  
他在你耳边低喃了一句，开始缓慢的律动。  
这感觉真好，你觉得小腹充盈着温暖，耳边是他安抚的低喃和钢琴演奏的沉闷舞曲。  
他的胳膊从你的肩胛骨和沙发垫间穿过，将你捞在怀里。  
他眉头微皱，你被他的进出弄得面色潮红，呻吟不断的样子被他一点不落地印在眼底。  
“亲……亲我。”  
你颤抖着央求他。  
他低头轻咬你的唇瓣，抵住你探出的舌尖，安抚似的吮吸。  
他的吻移至你的肩膀，起先只是轻而碎的啄吻，最后慢慢演化成了在你肩颈间的啃咬。炙热的唇瓣每一次触碰你的肌肤都带来一阵酥酥麻麻的电流。  
你听见脖颈被吮吸的水声，他像要把你吃了一样在你的肩膀和脖子后面留下了一个个吻痕。  
不过……都是在头发能盖住的地方。  
你在喘息间笑了一下。  
当他放开你时，你凑了上去，咬住他的脖子。  
“可以吗?”  
你叼着他的静脉，撒娇一般口齿不清地问他。  
“当然……”  
他低沉而温和地对你说，按住你的后脑勺，让你抵着他的脖颈。于是你模仿着他刚才的动作舔咬吮吸他的脖子。  
他紧紧搂住你，胸膛和你紧贴在一起，胯部快而狠地撞击你的腰肢。他的一只手揉捏着你的胸脯，时而柔和时而粗暴，指尖描摹着软肉的形状。  
你抓住他的手将它放在自己的小腹上。  
他看着你的眼睛，手掌触到你腹部时睫毛颤抖了一下。  
腹部显然不如胸脯柔软，但它依然是包括人在内几乎所有哺乳动物身上最柔软的地方之一，同时也是最脆弱的部位。  
此刻他能隔着一层肚皮感受到自己的阳具在你的小腹里进进出出。他揉捏起你的腹部，引来你的一阵呻吟喘息。  
他的力度很大，但是说不上粗暴，指腹磨蹭皮肤时眷恋而温柔。  
他用极好的自制力忍着狠狠按压你肚子的冲动，手上的动作像是要把你揉化好和他融为一体似的。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
你抱着他的脖子，努力挺起腰配合着他的动作，眼角因快感而湿润起来。  
你们都快到极限了，但他还是皱眉忍住射出来的欲望，抱着你继续抽插。  
“嗯……好孩子……好孩子……看着我……对，真乖……”  
他压下喘息，用低沉的声音在你耳边柔声命令道。  
被他注视着呻吟让你羞耻感翻倍，但你还是乖乖地抬起头看着他。  
“呜……我……我……”  
你抽噎着忍住嗓子里的尖叫，舌尖因为快感而探出了口腔。  
“……呃嗯……”  
他闷哼一声，包覆着阳具的内壁剧烈颤抖起来，他再也忍不住地射了出来。  
你在他之前高潮了。崩溃的低叫和粗重的喘息混杂着钢琴弹奏的圆舞曲，宣告着这场欢爱到达了顶峰。  
窗帘外的微光照亮了他身上细小的汗珠，让他绷紧的深色肌肤看上去亮晶晶的。

他在你身上伏了一会儿，呼吸平稳后，他离开了你，弯腰捡起了你掉在地上的红裙子。  
“来，”他说着把你从沙发上抱起来，把那件红裙子披在你身上，“把衣服穿上吧。”  
“好累……”  
你倒在他怀里，撇了撇嘴对他说。  
他调整了一下坐姿，帮你拉上了裙子背后的拉链。  
“谢谢……”  
你有气无力地说了句。  
他把你抱在怀里，手指抚摸着你脖子上的吻痕。  
“舞会结束以后你可以和我一起回家吗？”  
你趴在他肩膀上问道。他沉默了一会儿，没有回答。于是你抬起头看了看他。  
“可以吗？”  
你小心翼翼地问道。  
“过来，亲我一下。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，答非所问。你心里有些奇怪，但你还是乖乖地凑了过去。  
亮橘色的微弱光亮打在他的脸上，让他的睫毛和发梢变成了淡淡的橘色，你就着这层光影吻上他的唇。  
他的唇瓣依旧温暖柔软，舌头就像融化了的土耳其软糖一样让你着迷。  
他的舌尖描摹着你的口腔的每一处，唇瓣轻含着你的唇瓣，慢慢地厮磨。一股教堂里果味蜡烛的气息包裹着你，你觉得你可能永远不会忘记这种味道。  
他睁开眼，手指怜爱地磨蹭着你的下颌，眼中却没有丝毫犹豫。  
你感觉到一只手附上你的脑后，轻轻划了一下。

普奇神父看着手里的光碟，他把陷入沉睡的你放在沙发上。  
“该走了。”  
白蛇出声提醒他。  
“当然。”  
他的声音听上去镇静又坚定，甚至有些冰冷。  
他站起身扣好衣服扣子，脚步平稳，头也不回地走向门外。  
房间门被打开又掩上，他冷清的脚步声在走廊外逐渐消失。  
他穿过起舞的人群走出舞厅，外面已是日落黄昏了，淡橘色的天空上没有什么云朵。  
他把手插进外衣口袋，迈步走过装修典雅的小广场。零零散散的人们在广场上漫步，脚下是铺盖了白色地砖的的枯枫叶，踩上去会发出一声微弱的脆响。  
已经秋天了啊……普奇神父想，他刚来的时候好像还是春天。  
一边想着，他顺着落满了枫叶的马路走向小镇。

你在某一天突然觉得，生活好像有点无聊。无论是斯嘉丽的八卦情报还是学校的棒球赛都让你提不起兴趣。你觉得人生太枯燥乏味了，完全没有让你喜爱或向往的事物。  
“你失恋了？还是看完阿曼达小姐的婚礼以后也想谈恋爱了？”  
斯嘉丽调侃你。  
“我没有喜欢任何人，也不想喜欢任何人。”  
你对她翻了个大白眼。  
不过话虽如此，你的生活还没到过不下去的程度，你的烦恼至多也只是一个青春期少女的叛逆思想罢了，它总有一天会随着年龄的增长变得无足轻重，最后烟消云散。  
也许到那时你就会明白，你的生活并不曾有什么缺憾。

他顺着马路外侧走向小镇，手里拿着两张碟。一张很普通，是你对他的全部记忆，而另一张稍显特别，封面上有个长着一半猫脸的老太太。  
说来这个猫脸老太太还是个挺有名气的都市传说，你曾因为看了关于它的电影吓得整夜失眠。  
他本来想把这张碟随手扔掉，但是想了想，他又把它和另一张碟一起塞进了口袋。  
也许有一天他会再把这张光碟里的记忆塞回你的脑袋里吧，不过在那之前，他不会再在你担惊受怕的夜晚抱着你睡觉了。  
因此……天主保佑，愿这张光碟能从此带走困扰你的梦魇。


End file.
